Exploring the Unkown
by TehFrekahPenguin
Summary: What happens one year after the defeat of the Ten Wise Men. Each chapter told by a different perspective. Chapter 8 is up. Please R&R!
1. Getting the Gang Together:Rena

Chapter 1-Getting the Gang Together(Rena)  
  
"Rena do you have everything together?" my mother asked.  
  
"Yes mother. I have everything! Now can I go?" I asked back.  
  
"Hahaha,ok ok, you can go! Have fun and say hi to Claude for me," she said.  
  
"Ok bye!" I gave her a hug and a kiss and left. I was so happy! I was going to the continent of El to see the others. I also couldn't wait to see how the restoration of El was going. It had been a year since we had all defeated Indalecio and the the others. Claude, Noel, Bowman and Dias all went to El to help. Precis and Leon both went to their houses. Opera and Ernest used a ship that Precis made and went back to the planet Tetragenes. Celine went to Mars, and Chisato went with her to write a book on Heraldry. Ashton went to Salva and I came back to Arlia. I can't wait to see everyone!   
  
"Are you gonna stand there all day or what?" asked Ashton.  
  
"Oh sorry. I'm just thinking of everyone." I said sort of blushing because I had been standing in the middle of the road. "How are you Gyoro and Ururun?"  
  
"Awroooo!" answered both of the dragons.  
  
"They say hello," Ashton said.  
  
"I figured that..." I said, with a stern voice.  
  
"Oh yea huh...hehehe. Come on Rena, don't get angry. We're about to see everyone!" responded Ashton with that great smile of his.  
  
  
  
I blushed and then said,"Yea you're right. I'll call Barney. Come here Barney!" A minute later, the big, hopping, pink bunny came. He stopped right by me and bent over waiting for us to get on. We both got on and started hopping towards Mars.  
  
**********  
  
We finally arrived at Mars, the town of Heraldry. We got off Barney and walked over to Celine's house. Ashton knocked on the door and Celine answered the door."  
  
"Oh hello darlings! How are all of you?" asked the excited Celine.  
  
"Oh we're just fine," answered Ashton. Some more hugs and kisses were exchanged and then we heard a voice from inside the house.  
  
"Oh Celine! Where are you?" asked the voice. At that same moment Celine's eye started to twitch. Her hands also started to clench.  
  
"A..are you ok, Celine?" I asked with a frightened tone.  
  
"Ooooo just peachy," she answered with a forced smile. Then Chisato ran to the door.  
  
  
  
"Celine you wer-Rena! Ashton! Oh it's so good to see you again!" said Chisato.  
  
"It's great to see you too," I said.  
  
"So, are you guys ready to go?" asked Ashton while pointing to the town gate.  
  
Chisato went into a panic state,"Oh no I'm not ready!" With that she ran into the house.  
  
"Since I got here all I've done is help Chisato with that stupid book! I am so sick and tired of it! I was about ready to set her on fire!" yelled the outraged Celine. Ashton and I backed up a few steps."Oh don't worry," Celine said, now smiling,"I'll be fine with this little trip."  
  
I wiped off some sweat and then said,"O...ok..."  
  
"I'll go and get my stuff!" said Celine and she ran into the house.  
  
**********  
  
We were all at the town gate waiting for Barney. When he finally arrived we all got on and headed for Herlie to get to get a boat to the continent of Lacour.  
  
**********  
  
After a couple of hours of boat traveling and bunny riding, we all arrived at the bustling city of Lacour. We were all walking towards the castle when we heard a strange voice.  
  
"Hello everybody!"  
  
We all slowly turned around and saw no one. Everyone had confused looks on their faces. Then we heard that voice again.  
  
"Down here!"We all looked down and saw Precis's mechanical thing.  
  
"Uhhh, I thought you couldn't talk..." I said stumped.  
  
"Well I couldn't...until Precis updated me. I'm Bobot 2.0!" Bobot spun around and winked at us. We were all just looking at us when Precis ran up to us.  
  
"Hi everyone!" said Precis with a big smile. She ran up to Ashton and gave him a great hug. We all smiled slyly at Ashton, and Ashton started to sweat.  
  
"Uh...so how's Leon?" said Ashton trying to change the subject.  
  
Precis let go and said," He's doing fine...maybe..."  
  
"What do you mean, darling?" asked Celine.  
  
"Well, when we all went our ways the people of El asked for a powerful weapon for defense. So the King asked Leon for help. Leon didn't want to do it at first. He still couldn't take it in that his parents had died. He came to Linga to talk to me. I encouraged him to do it. It would take his mind off of it. So he decided to build something. He gathered the most intelligent minds of Expel, and is now working on the new weapon called the Expel Hope. I help a lot, but I go home once in a while too," said Precis with a face of concern.  
  
"Wow...I think I should write an article on this..." said Chisato, rubbing her chin with her hand.  
  
Then everyone yelled,"Chisato!!!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"I guess we should come back later. We're going to El to see the others," I said.  
  
"I'll tell Leon, and then maybe we'll meet you later at Eluria Tower." said Precis."Bye bye!" and with that she and Bobot ran to the castle. We left Lacour and headed to Hilton to go to El. 


	2. Eluria Tower, Completed:Celine

Chapter 2-Eluria Tower, Completed!(Celine)  
  
We finally arrived at El Harbor.El Harbor had been created at the beach where we all woke up after that attack from Shin. It was just a large dock with a boat house and an inn. Wasn't much. We were heading out of the docks and to Eluria Tower. It must be great! After a year of reconstruction, it must be looking better than before. I also couldn't wait to see the others. It would be a change from Chisato. Oh boy do I hate her so. It was the stupid book, every day, the stupid book.Well now there won't be any writing for some time. I'm so glad.   
  
We finally arrived at Eluria Tower about one hour after leaving El Harbor. The tower looked so much better! The water in the moat was crystal clear. As we walked in we were all amazed. Everything was clean. Flowers and fountains of water placed everywhere. People were also walking around talking or eating some sort of food or other. There were also things called 'elevators', according to Chisato. I guess you use them as an easy access to other floors. We decided to take the stairs, as we weren't sure on what elevators were. We walked on up to the second floor and saw so many stores! There clothes, foods, weapons and armors, herbs, and more!. It was amazing. People were going from store to store with huge bags of things they had bought. We walked to the back of the second floor. There were many elevators here. Above each elevator there was a sign saying Sector and some letter. It went from A to H. People would be seen entering the elevators and coming out of the elevators.   
  
"I have a feeling that these elevators lead to where the residents of Eluria Tower live," said Chisato.   
  
Then Ashton pointed to an elevator,"Look, that one says third floor." So we all got on and went up.  
  
The next floor wasn't so big. There was an elevator that said 'Eluria Inn'. The other one said 'Eluria Castle'.  
  
"If Claude and the others are here, I think they would probably be at the castle," Rena said, pointing to the castle-bound elevator. So we all got on and went up once again.  
  
When we got up the room looked very familiar...  
  
"Oh! This is the room and hallway we fought Shin, darlings!" I said.  
  
"But now it has become the entrance hall to the castle," Ashton said, pointing out the two men at the counter before the passage into the castle.  
  
"Hello, would you like to have an audience with the King of El?" one of the men asked.  
  
"No, not really. We we're looking for our friends. They helped with the reconstruction," Rena said.  
  
"Oh, are you talking about Claude and his friends?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes. They are the ones we're looking for," Rena said smiling.  
  
"OK. When you go through the hallway, there you will see a staircase leading up. That is the kings throne. To your left will be the armory and war rooms. To your right is the guest rooms, servant rooms, royal rooms, dining room, and kitchen. They should be in the first two guest rooms. Have a nice day," the man said with a smile. We went the way he told us and were at the guest rooms in no time.  
  
"Rena?" a voice asked.  
  
Rena turned around and then ran to Claude and embraced him in a hug. "Oh Claude it's so good to see you!"  
  
"You look very handsome, my dear," I said.  
  
He blushed and said," Aww, I haven't changed that much..." Everyone then laughed.   
  
"So where's everyone else?" Ashton asked.  
  
"They're eating lunch in dining room. I was about to head over there," Claude said. "You guys wanna come?"  
  
As he said that, my stomach rumbled." Now that you think about it we haven't eaten anything all day..." I said with a weak smile.   
  
"Then come on!" Claude said, and then we went off to the the dining room.  
  
**********  
  
The food had been eaten and we were all sitting at the table talking. Claude, Bowman, Dias and Noel had all been talking about how the reconstruction of El had been. They even told us how Leon had helped with all the elevators.  
  
"That Leon is amazing...I should write a book about him sometime," Chisato said.  
  
My eyes started to twitch."I bet he would like that."  
  
"Uhh...you should take a nap Celine. I think it would relax you," Rena said with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Yes...I think that would be nice," I said. I got up and walked to my room.  
  
**********  
  
I woke up two hours later in one of the guest rooms. I left the room and started to wander around the castle. I had just realized how beautiful the castle looked. The walls and pillars were all made of marble. The walls were painted white, while the pillars were all painted gold. A man was passing by and I stopped him.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you know the way to the top of the castle?" I asked.  
  
"Yea, through the armory, but it's off limits. You won't be able to go," the man said.  
  
"Oh, I see," I said, with a frown, and he left. I then I headed to the front desk to the man who we spoke to earlier.  
  
"Excuse me, but could I get an audience with the king now?" I asked.  
  
"I guess it would be all right since he doesn't have any business right now. Proceed up the stairs." He handed me some papers and I was off to the throne room.  
  
I handed the papers to a guard that was in front of the door to the throne room. Then I entered and bowed to the king.  
  
"What is it that you need, young lady?" the King of El asked.  
  
"I would like permission to go to the top of Eluria Tower, sir," I replied.  
  
"Why do you want to go up there?" he asked.  
  
"I would like to admire the sunset from somewhere high," I said.  
  
"Well you have my permission. Take this badge and pin it on your clothes. This will let you go into restricted areas," the king said as he handed me the round, white, badge with the golden cross on it.  
  
As I pinned it on I said,"Thank you." I turned to leave when the king stopped me.   
  
"Would you mind telling me your name, young lady?" the king asked.  
  
"Celine Jules. Why, if I may ask?" I asked with confusion.  
  
"Ahh, you and the friends you are with are the ones who defeated the 'Ten Wise Men' and brought back Expel. Am I right?" the king asked.  
  
I stood dumbfounded. "Uhh...how did you know? To people on Expel, the destruction of the planet didn't occur to them..."  
  
"Leon told the King of Lacour, and he told the King of Cross and myself," the king replied.  
  
"Oh I see," I said.  
  
"You and your friends must be strong to have accomplished such a task. I would have had a huge banquet, but Leon advised against it. He said it would make the people of Expel panic," the king said.  
  
"Yes. He probably is right. Well I'll take my leave." I bowed and left.  
  
I walked through the armory and went to the elevator that went up. I came out in a damp room that had not been clean. Then I remembered that this was the very room that we had all met the Ten Wise Men. That hollow in the floor was where the Sorcery Globe had been kept. I started feel a little scared. I walked on and came to a ladder that went to a trap door. I climbed up and out through the door. I leaned on the iron rails that went around the top of the tower. There was a light, yet refreshing breeze blowing. I stood there, looking to the west as the sun started going down, flooding the land below with the colors of orange and red. Then I heard a voice from behind.  
  
"Enjoying the sunset?"  
  
I turned around and saw Bowman. He came up and joined me watching the sunset.  
  
"I got worried when I couldn't find you in your room. Then I found out you came here. The sunset is beautiful, isn't it?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes it is," I said with a smile. We stayed there and watched the sunset until it was dark. 


	3. Strange Happenings:Ashton

Chapter 3-Strange Happenings(Ashton)  
  
"OK! All done shopping!"Rena said smiling.Then she asked,"Hey..I've been wondering...Where's Claude?   
  
"I dunno...,"I replied dully.  
  
Rena looked at me strangely."Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
I snapped back into reality."Huh? Oh...just...peachy..."  
  
"Umm...ok...I think I'll go find Claude. See you later!" Rena smiled, and then ran to the elevators.  
  
"Oh Claude, you always have to be so worried about him don't you Rena?" I said bitterly to myself.  
  
Ururun then bit me and then growled,"Arrr ruuu!Ruuu arrrr raa!" ( Be nice! Rena's a good girl! )  
  
"Ya I know...but still-"I started to say but was cut off by Ururun.  
  
"Raaa ruuu ruu arrrg, ruu raaaa arggg!"( If she has feelings for Claude then that's her choice. )  
  
I frowned and said," I guess you're right...What do you think, Gyoro?" All I got from him was a soft snoring. "Hahaha, look like he's already tired. Guess we should rest too." I walked to elevators and went into my room for a long nap...but I didn't get much rest with all those thoughts of Rena swirling through my head. When I looked out a window and saw it was dark outside, a sudden drowsiness came over me and I fell asleep.  
  
**********  
  
I was then woken up by a bite from Ururun."Wha...!?!?" I said rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Raaa ruuu ruuu arrr." ( Rena is here with breakfast. )  
  
I shot up out of my bed. "G-good morning Rena!" I said sheepishly.  
  
"Haha! Good morning sleepy head! I brought you breakfast since you missed it," she said with a beautiful smile.  
  
"T-thanks...," I said blushing.  
  
"Here's your food. Take the tray and utensils back to the kitchen after you're done. Oh, you have a nasty cowlick. You should try to comb it over. Hehehe!"   
  
As she said that my face turned red. Ururun and Gyoro were snickering loudly."Umm...ya thanks for pointing that out...,"I said, with an embarrassed tone of voice.  
  
"I'm gonna go have a walk with Celine. It seems she wants to tell me something important." You can join us too if you want. We'll be in the gardens. Well bye for now."  
  
"Bye," I said. She got up and smiled. Then she got up and petted Ururun and Gyoro and then left the room.   
  
Ururun then piped up,"Raaa ruuu ruu ra!" ( Look, she invited you for the walk! )  
  
"Ya , she wants to hang out with me. It's probably because she thinks I'm a good person to confide in. I always to her. I'm like one of her 'girlfriends'," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Arr ruuu raaa arrrggg!" ( Oh just shut up and eat! ) Gyoro yelled.  
  
"Ok...Hey look! Bacon! I love bacon!"   
  
**********  
  
I had just finished breakfast and taken the things back to the kitchen. I was already bored with nothing to do. "What should we do?" I asked Ururun and Gyoro.  
  
"Raa arrrg arrr ruu?" ( Aren't you going on that walk? ) Ururun replied.  
  
"No!" I yelled.  
  
"Raaa ruuu, arrr raaa arrr...," (Calm down, it was just a suggestion... ) said Ururun with a sullen face. Then Gyoro bit me.   
  
"Hey! What was that for?" I yelled at Gyoro.  
  
Gyoro replied, "Raa ruuu raa arrr ruuu." ( You were being a jerk. )  
  
"Hmph! Maybe I should get the things for that exorcism..." I said bitterly to Gyoro.  
  
"Raa raaa ruu!" ( You wouldn't dare! ) said Gyoro.  
  
"Try me," I said with a sly smile. After that Gyoro became quiet.  
  
"Hahaha! That's what I thought!" I laughed and then decided I would go outside, but not with Rena and the others. Just...some alone time...I guess...  
  
**********  
  
I was sitting on a bench looking at the garden when I hear someone behind me.  
  
"Hello!" said the voice.  
  
"Huh?" I turned around and saw Precis. "Oh, hey. I didn't think you would be here so early." I said sort of disappointed.  
  
"Oh Leon said I could go ahead of him. So I did.," she said with a smile.   
  
Then her little blue ball toy jumped on my lap. "Hi Ashton!" it said.  
  
"Ahhh!" I screamed and then whacked it off my lap.  
  
"Ahston!" Precis yelled. "Did you forget Bobot can talk?"  
  
"Oh sorry!" I said trying to smile.   
  
Precis sat down and then asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No nothing's wrong." I murmured, looking away.  
  
"Aww come on. You can tell me," she smiled as she said it.  
  
"Well, alright, I guess. I...I think I'm in love with Rena," I told her. Precis' smile turned into a frown right away. "Umm...something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no, no," she said trying to bring back the smile. "Doesn't she like Claude?" she said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ya I think so...," I then sighed. I would never have a chance with her. "I think I'm gonna go back to my room. See ya later."  
  
"Oh ok, bye." she waved.  
  
**********  
  
I was walking into my room when I saw a window shattered. "Hmm, how could that have happened?" I asked myself. I walked to the area and found a disc of metal on the ground. I picked it up and felt it. It was smooth and light. "I wonder what it is..." 


	4. The Lady in the Light:Leon

Chapter 4-The Lady in the Light (Leon)  
  
"Leon, the Expel Hope is loaded up on the boat and ready for departure to El. Are yo-" asked Jack. Jack was 17 years old and quite intelligent. The King of Lacour asked me if I would take him in and I accepted. He is really nice, but he is always trying to impress me. I told him to calm down but he feels he has to honor me somehow, but of course he knows of my amazing feat. Hehehe.  
  
"Yes, yes. Now please let me be awhile," I told Jack. He walked away, closing the door behind him. I was finishing packing up a few things to take along. I decided to take a break and opened the window for some fresh air. I opened the window and leaned out on the windowsill. I couldn't help but smile. Everything was beautiful now that there was peace in Expel. Even if mom and dad aren't here, I know they have noticed what has happened.   
  
"Leon, the boat will leave soon. Please come on!" Jack had come back to pester me.  
  
"You are truly annoying!" I snapped, but then I laughed. I picked up my stuff and was on my way to Hilton.  
  
**********  
  
"Are you hungry Leon?" asked my assistant.   
  
"No thanks, Jack. I'll tell you if I need anything," I told him. He then bowed and left.  
  
I decided to go inspect the Expel Hope. I walked over to it and almost burst with pride. It was beautiful, if I do say so myself. It was made with titanium steel and within it was covered in crystalite so that the molecules of Heraldry that flowed through would be able to flow through more smoothly. At the tip of the gun, there is a ball of damascus. Amazingly, damascus raises the power of heraldry. Oh, it makes my eyes water...  
  
"Leon! Look up!" Jack yelled.  
  
"What?" I stared up and was amazed. A huge, green, ogre looking creature was flying towards the boat."What is that!?" As I finished the question, the ogre landed in front of me.  
  
"If you hand over, or tell me the location of the Telesphere, I'll spare you're lives," growled the beast.   
  
"What? Where did you even come from?" I asked in amazement.  
  
"From some distant planet, human," it growled back.  
  
"You traveled through space? How?" I asked. I was starting to see how idiotic this beast was.  
  
It held out it's arm. "You see this ring of black metal? It is an air shield. I just turn it on and I am able to breathe even in space,"   
  
"Hmm...well I'll be right back with the Telesphere. It is in the cabin." I told the beast. I then turned around and ran to the the cabin. When I got in I slammed the door shut and burst out laughing. What and idiot! Well I better be quick as to not disrupt it. I looked though my bag of things and pulled out my book of Heraldry.   
  
**********  
  
"Hmph, it took you long enough. Now hand it over human," the beast growled impatiently.  
  
"Ok...," I said with a sly smile. I pulled out my book from behind and opened it to the page I had marked. I started to read the incantation.  
  
"Huh...what's this?" it said. Its eyes were suddenly bulging.  
  
"Extinction!" I yelled. The ogre's pupils disappeared and it fell over. I then fell to my knees.  
  
"Leon! Are you alright?" Jack yelled as he ran towards me.  
  
I tried to smile. "I'll be ok. I just haven't used magic that strong in quite some time. Took a bit out of me, but don't worry."   
  
"W-well alright..."Jack replied in a worried tone. He then went to do something else to get his mind off things. I got up and walked to the ogre. After sometime of struggling, I got the air shield off its arm. I put it back in my bag in the cabin and decided to research it later.  
  
**********  
  
After much work, we were finally able to bring the Expel Hope to Eluria Tower. When the gate guards first saw us they were amazed. Then they finally were able to regain consciousness and report that the weapon had finally arrived. I put the others in charge and went off to the tower to look for everyone. I was walking towards the elevator section when I spotted big sister Rena eating a crepe. I ran towards here waving.  
  
"Leon!" she practically yelled. "It's so good to see you!" She then embraced me in a tight hug. "How have you been?"  
  
"It took some time getting over the fact that my parents were gone, but after that I was finally able to enjoy life again," I told her.  
  
She smiled and said,"That's great, Leon. We should get the others together and have a little party."  
  
"That will be nice. I have something to show all of you too," I told her.  
  
"Really? What is it?" she asked.  
  
"That'll have to wait til later, hehehe!" I said and then started to walk away.  
  
"Aww come on!" I heard her yell after me, but I just smiled and walked to the elevators.   
  
**********  
  
Greetings had been exchanged and dinner had been eaten. We all then gathered in the conference room. When every one was sitting I decided to tell them about what had happened in on the ship.  
  
"Hmm, what's a Telesphere?" pondered Chisato.  
  
I scratched my head and replied,"Who knows? It could be some kind of technology that those beast use. Why it came to me, I have no idea."  
  
"So what's the thing you said you were going to show us?" Rena piped up.  
  
"Hmm...? Oh yes, let me find it...aha! Here it is," I pulled out the the black metal bracelet.  
  
Celine looked at it in disgust."Ugh! What an ugly piece of jewelery."  
  
"It's not used as decoration. It creates a sort of bubble around you. You can travel through space with this." I said.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty amazing...," Claude said with an astonished looking face."Can I see it?"  
  
As I was handing the bracelet to Claude, Ururun made a noise and then Ashton nodded in agreement. "Hey! I remember that I found something in my room yesterday," he said as he was getting up. He fiddled around in his pocket and then pulled out what seemed to be a metal disk of some sort. "I found it on the floor by the window. I guess someone threw in it or something."  
  
I lifted the disk up. It was surprisingly light. "I don't think so. We're too high for someone to throw something this light through your window," I said. As I examined it more closely, I found a a small recess in the center. "Did you find anything else by it?" I asked.  
  
"Nope. Just that. Why do you ask?" Ashton asked me.  
  
"It seems that something goes in here in the middle," I said as i pointed out the recess.  
  
"Now that you think of it," Celine said as she lifted her right wrist onto the table," I found this small red glowing ball in the garden yesterday. It was right under Ashton's window too, now that I think about it."  
  
"Let me see it!" I yelled urgently that Celine almost fell back.  
  
"Calm down darling!" she said and she took the ball out of a hole in her bracelet and handed it to me.  
  
"Let's see what will happen...," I put the the ball in the middle of the disk then something strange started to happen. A light shot out of the ball and expanded to make a blue transparent cylinder in on top of the disk. Then something even stranger happened. A woman with very long hair ad in a fancy looking robe appeared. She was saying something but it was in a different language. I couldn't understand it.  
  
"What is she saying?" asked the bewildered Chisato.  
  
"Who knows," replied Claude," but she sure looks distressed."  
  
And that was true, for the woman kept looking around and she seemed to be sweating. Then all of a sudden she disappeared and a huge map of space appeared. Everything zoomed into one planet. Its name was written in some other language too. The planet then disappeared and a picture of mountain appeared. There was an arrow that pointed to a strange rock formation at the foot of the mountain. The woman then came back and talked a bit before the whole transparent light disappeared.  
  
We were all shocked.  
  
"I never saw any technology like this on planet Nede," said Noel.  
  
"This must be the teleshpere that ogre wanted...," I said as I was examining the disk.  
  
"I know that planet...," said Claude staring blankly.  
  
Everyone then looked at him and went, "Huh?"  
  
"That planet is how I got to Expel and this whole adventure started. That is planet Milocinia..." 


	5. The Plan:Opera

Chapter 5-The Plan(Opera)  
  
"I said I was sorry! Won't you talk to me?" pleaded Ernest, right behind me.  
  
"Hmph!" I had been angry at him for sometime. Especially since he almost crashed the ship into an asteroid, almost killing us."Go get me something to eat, please."  
  
"Does this mean your not angry at me?" he said full of joy.  
  
"No it doesn't. Now off you go!" I told him and went back to concentrating on driving the ship. I shouldn't stay angry at him I guess. He has been begging for me to forgive him for sometime, and I did let him drive knowing that he isn't the best driver in the world. I gave a deep sigh and continued to drive. He then came in with some food and set it on the table to the side.  
  
"Here's your food," he said and went to sit down in a seat behind me.  
  
"I forgive you," I said with a mouthful of bread.  
  
"He jumped up so fast and high I thought he would fly out of the ship. "Thank you! Thank you!" he yelled. He then came to sit next to me and said,"How do you think the others are doing?"  
  
"Hopefully they're doing fine." I said.  
  
"Do you think Eluria Tower will be fixed by now?" he asked.  
  
"I would think so. They had a year after all," I said and then took a gulp of water. Then I said," Take a look at the navigation chart and see how far we are from Expel, please."  
  
He got up and went to unroll the chart. He studied it a bit and then responded," We'll get there in about an hour and a half if everything goes well."  
  
"That's good. You can go rest for now. I'll call you when we're near," I told him.  
  
"Ok," and he got up and walked to ladder leading to resting quarters.  
  
**********  
  
Ernest had finally reached the cockpit. We were almost at Expel. We could see the whole planet from the ship.  
  
"Better find something to hold on to," I said. "It's gonna be a bit rough getting through the atmosphere." Ernest sat down and put on his seat belt. I also put on my seat belt and said,"Here we go!"  
  
I started driving towards the planet at a high speed. I wanted to get through as fast as I could. As we got near everything started to shake a bit. Then as we got closer everything shook much more violently. Everything was also starting to get hotter. My hands were soaked and I almost lost control but then we finally made it through. Everything cooled down and the shaking stopped.   
  
"Wow, that was close. I thought the ship was going to fall apart," Ernest said breathing deeply.  
  
"No sweat!" I said and then chuckled a bit. We dived down through the clouds to get a better look at things. It seemed as we were over Lacour.  
  
"How long will it take to reach El?" asked Ernest.  
  
"Not very long. Just sit down and relax," I said.  
  
***********  
  
We were finally at Eluria Tower. It was so relaxing to be back here again. But there wasn't going to be much relaxing. The top of the the tower lifted up revealing a large gun.   
  
"Oh great! We're going to have fireworks for our welcome celebration!" Ernest practically yelled.  
  
"Calm down. They probably just think we're intruders.   
  
The gun then shot us and barely missed. I flew on, hoping to land and then it shot again missed again.  
  
"I'm going to try to land now," I said calmly.  
  
"You won't have to do much," said Ernest sinking into his chair.  
  
"Why?" I asked looking at hims strangely.  
  
"That last blast didn't miss. It hit the back. Got our engine. We're going down," he said.  
  
And sure enough, the ship started to dive down into a forest at a high speed. "Oh no!" I yelled. "Hold on tight!"  
  
The ship hit the ground and kept moving. It then stopped.  
  
"What a landing," said Ernest sarcastically while clapping his hands.  
  
"Grr...let's just get our things and leave," I said, almost ready to punch him.   
  
We grabbed our weapons and some clothes and went to the door. When I opened it there were many branches in the way. I blasted the way through. Then we walked along the path that our ship made for us. As we were nearing the edge of the forest I saw Claude, Ashton, and Dias heading for us with their weapons held ready. When they saw us they put away their weapons.  
  
"Opera! Ernest! I thought you guys wouldn't be coming!" yelled a joyous Claude.  
  
"Sorry about the blasting and stuff. We didn't know it was you guys," said Ashton scratching his head.  
  
"Oh where are the others?" asked Ernest.  
  
"In the kitchen preparing tonight's dinner," said the calm cool voice of Dias.  
  
"We better tell them to make more. We have more people now," said Claude smiling.  
  
"You just want more food, pig," said Ashton.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Claude.   
  
Everyone just laughed. They then led us to our rooms to drop off our stuff and get ready.  
  
**********  
  
We were all sitting at the table in the large dinning table eating. It was very delicious! We all finished our main courses and then got some desert. Cheesecake...it was also delicious!   
  
After all the plates were taken off the table, Claude asked," So...uhh are we gonna do anything about that lady?"  
  
"What lady?" I asked.  
  
"Oh that's right. You guys don't know." Claude responded. "Yesterday we all saw this disk thing. It had a projection of a lady and she seemed in trouble. We know where she's at, but that problem is she spoke a different language. We don't know if she has good or bad intentions. We also have no way of getting there."  
  
"Wow." That was the only thing I could say. A lady in a disk? Not even I had ever heard of that.  
  
"I think we should go," Rena said, straight out.  
  
"But why darling?" questioned Celine.  
  
"Well it's hard to explain...but I have this feeling that we should go," she said and then nodded in agreement with herself.  
  
"Well if you say we should go then I'm with you," said Ashton.  
  
"Ya, I'll go too," said Claude.   
  
There was a lot of murmuring after that. After a while everyone agreed, even Ernest and me.  
  
"Now the only problem is how to get there. We also need to know the exact location of the planet. Then we need enough provisions for us all for the trip, and fuel too," said Leon, writing all the things he just said on to a piece of paper.  
  
"Well you can use as many parts from our ship as you need," I said, looking at Ernest for reassurance, and got it.  
  
Precis then jumped up and said smiling, "Bobot and I can help! We're getting really good at buildin' stuff!"  
  
"I also know a thing or too after traveling for a while with my dad," said Claude, starting to smile. I think he was enjoying the fact that we were going on another adventure.  
  
"And with Celine, Noel, and my heraldic powers, we can make a really strong ship," said Leon.   
  
"Then it's settled! We're gonna build the best ship ever!" Precis practically screamed.   
  
Bobot jumped on the table and said, "Yup yup!" Everyone fell out of their seats.  
  
"Aww, aren't you used to Bobot talking yet?" asked Precis, as she grabbed Bobot and cradled it like a baby.  
  
Rena got up first and said, "Maybe...who knows? It's kinda creepy..."  
  
"Hey!," yelled Bobot. Then steam came out of it from who knows where. It then jumped out of Precis' arms and left the room.  
  
"Bobot! Come back! She didn't mean it!" said Precis, running after Bobot.  
  
"Actually I did...," murmured Rena.   
  
We all laughed. 


	6. Of Flowers and Fires:Precis

Chapter 6-Of Flowers and Fires(Precis)  
  
"Finally, I'm done!" I exclaimed , as I wiped off the sweat from my forehead.  
  
"You definitely need some sleep. You've been working really hard on that ship. More than all the others put together," piped up Bobot.  
  
I climbed down the ladder. "I guess you're right," I said.The sun was beginning to rise. I had finished the paint job over night, with the help of Bobot giving me light. The ship was identical to the ship that Claude called Calnus. The only exception is our ship is powered by Heraldry and we have no weapons or defense systems. The inside of the ship is also more comfy-like. It had taken us two months to build, and this was with the help of everyone and some from Eluria.  
  
As I got close to the tower I saw Ernest at the gate. He ran up to me and yelled," You worked overnight? Are you crazy?! Well I see it's finished...but still! You need you rest!"  
  
As he finished talking everything went black.  
  
*********  
  
When I came to, Rena and Noel were in my room. Rena was first to notice.  
  
"Precis your awake! See what happens when work too much?" she asked.  
  
"Ya I guess," I said and smiled weakly."Hey, where's Bobot?"  
  
"Oh he's giving the others a tour of the ship," Noel said, pointing at the window.  
  
I got up and walked to window to look. There was quite a large a crowd admiring the ship. I felt pretty proud at the moment.  
  
I smiled and winked, and then said,"Well what else would you expect from someone like me?"  
  
"Oh...just maybe something that would go boom...you know like some of your other creations...," Rena said, with a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
Noel just laughed. I put on the angriest face I could. "It was an accident! I didn't mean too..."  
  
"Well you could have at least throw it somewhere. Ashton isn't a trash can, you know?" Rena said, giving me a stern yet comical look.  
  
"I apologized over and over..." I whined.  
  
Noel chuckled a bit and said," Apologies weren't going to give back Ashton's clothes."  
  
  
  
I started to get angry."You know I could go over there right now and just mess up the ship!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh please do! It will probably blow up the moment it starts!" Rena yelled back. She and Noel were starting to get on my nerves with all those laughs. I stuck my tongue out at them and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Wait Precis! We were only kidding..." I heard Rena say, but continued on anyways.  
  
**********  
  
I was taking a walk through the outside garden when Bobot came up to me."Wow! Everyone seems to enjoy the ship!" said the chippy Bobot.  
  
"That's great...," I mumbled.  
  
Bobot asked,"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." I told him.  
  
"I think your lying. This isn't like you. You should turn that frown upside down!" he said, in a squeaky voice.  
  
I giggled a bit."Thanks Bobot. You're pretty funny."  
  
"You programmed me that way," he said, smiling.  
  
"Oh yea...that's right!" I squealed.  
  
We came to a bench and I decided to sit down. We were looking at a patch of roses. "Wow...this garden is beautiful...," I said, struck with awe.   
  
Bobot walked up the roses and said,"They worked hard on fixing up this place. They got rid of that nasty looking moat, and put in a nice garden all around. The flowers still maybe small, but one day they will be big and beautiful...just like...Rena!"  
  
"WHAT?!?! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID MY NAME! YOU'RE SO MEAN!" I yelled at Bobot.  
  
"Hahaha! I was just kidding. You need have a big temper. You should calm it down a bit," Bobot pointed out.  
  
"I took a deep breath and then asked," Where are the others at?"  
  
"They are having lunch. Shouldn't you?" responded Bobot.  
  
I laid down on the bench and told him,"Nah...I'm not hungry. I'd rather enjoy this peace an-"  
  
Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a lady scream. As I looked to her direction I saw a lady with bat-like wings flying down. She was only wearing a black bikini and her skin was pale. Plus, she had long white hair. She was ugly!   
  
"Hmm...It's a monster...but it isn't registered in my Expel or Nede monster files, but I'm picking up strong magic readings. Be careful around that thing," said Bobot. One of his new features was that of gathering information of monsters by scanning them.  
  
"Come on we should stop her!" I urged Bobot.  
  
"Shouldn't we gather the others?" he asked.  
  
"We'll waste time doing that. Ugh..we're wasting time just talking! Come on!" I yelled, and ran off.   
  
Bobot jumped onto my back. I then started up my mechanical arm and ran full speed towards the bat-lady.  
  
"Do you know where the telesphere is?" asked the bat-lady, in a croaky voice.  
  
"What if I do?" I asked.  
  
"Then you should give it to me. Wouldn't want such a precious looking garden to burn down, now would we?" she said, in an annoying tone of voice."People might also get hurt with such big fires..."  
  
With that she made a fireball in her hand and tossed it up and down.  
  
"I'll get you!" I yelled and ran toward her.   
  
I jumped into the air aiming for her face, but she smoothly moved to the side. She then got the fireball in her hand and threw it at me. I barely dodge it but it hit one of the flower patches. It instantly turned into a blaze.  
  
"Oh no!" I yelled.   
  
"We have to be more careful," advised Bobot.  
  
"Right!" I agreed. I ran towards her and got ready. "Hop Step!" I jumped into the air and came down on her with my hammer. It hit her straight on the face nd she landed with a thud. She qucikly got back up and threw a fireball at me, hitting my stomach and burning my shirt.  
  
"Ha! That was a weak one! Wonder what will happen if I hit the same spot with a stronger fireball?" she said, with a wicked smile.  
  
"Precis! We must finish her off quickly! One more hit and you're done for." said the worried Bobot.  
  
"I know...the fire is starting to spread too..." I said, looking to the side. The beautiful flowers were all becoming black."You're gonna pay! Parabola Beam!" I pulled out Bobo, who turned into a satelite dish. I then fired the rays at full blast. It hit her and she fell to the floor. Bobot transformed back to his normal self.   
  
"Is she dead?" I asked.  
  
"Yes I think so. Let'stry to put out the fires now," Bobot said.  
  
As we were heading to the castle to get some help, I heard a screech from behind. The bat-lady got back up and was heading straight for me.  
  
"Ahhh!" I could only scream. I couldn't do anything else.  
  
"Then there was a flash and the bat-lady was laying dead on the floor with a gash in her stomach. Green blood was pouring out onto the floor.  
  
"You need to be more careful, Precis," said Dias, putting away his sword.  
  
"Uh huh..." I mumbled.  
  
As I looked to the side I could see Leon casting Ice Needle on the fires to stop them. The Rena and Noel came up to me.  
  
"Come on Precis. You did a good job.You need some rest." said Rena, in that loveable voice of hers. They walked me to my room and laid me on my bed. I fell asleep straight away. 


	7. We're Off!:Chisato

Chapter 7-We're Off!(Chisato)  
  
"Hurry up Chisato! Breakfast is ready!" I heard Rena yell from the other side of the door. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I then got out of bed and walked to the mirror.  
  
"Omigosh! I'm a total mess! Tsk, tsk, tsk. This won't do at all. I should make a good presence for any new people I might be meeting! This might take a while...Better get started...," I said and then ran off into the bathroom.  
  
----------  
  
I walked out of the bathroom looking great. I was a white blouse with a nice red skirt. Some beautiful red hig heels that matched my skirt, and some white earrings. I then looked at myself in the mirror."Aha! Now this I like!" I said. I then winked at the mirror and walked out of my room.  
  
----------  
  
I got to the dining room only to find it deserted. Everyone must have finished while I was getting ready. Well I didn't mind. I sat myself down and poured some milk into a bowl. I then got some cereal and poured some into the bowl of milk. I grabbed a spoon and started to eat  
  
----------  
  
I had finished eating and walked outside to find everyone gathered at the ship. I then walked up and saw Celine with a frustrated look. "It's about time you got here! You know, we can't wait all day just for you to pretty yourself up!" she yelled.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry! I...I just didn't look presentable!" I retorted. Seriously...Celine has been giveing me attitude problems lately...I wonder why...  
  
"Does everyone have everything ready?" I heard Ernest ask.  
  
Everyone then answered, "Yes!"  
  
"Ok then, all aboard!" He shouted and everyone started to walk into the ship.   
  
It was so amazing! There was such technology all around. This must be a pretty powerful ship.  
  
"Everyone, this is the ship's bridge. We'll be operating everything from in here...so it's best if you stay out of the way for everyone's sake." Precis said. "Over through that hall is the elevator which will take you to the lounge. There you can eat, sleep, talk, whatever. If you need to contact us," Precis said, nodding at Ernest and Opera at her right," then use the Com-Box in the lounge to do so. We will lift off shortly. So everyone get ready."  
  
"Umm...Precis...I've been meaning to ask this. How do you know where to go?" Bowman asked. Some murmuring in agreement could aslo be heard.  
  
Leon then stepped up next to Precis. "Ahhh! That is probably the best part of the ship. With science and Heraldry...we've created a machine that scans items, and determines their place of origin in the universe. This ship will then target that location and start going to it." Leon said, smiling. That kid can sometimes be a bit full of himself...  
  
"Ok...now everybody get to the lounge. We shall be departing soon!" Opera shouted. Everyone then went to the elevator to go to the lounge.   
  
----------  
  
We had been traveling for a while. Dias was sitting in a chair...Either in deep thought or sleeping...Celine was talking with Bowman on the sofa. Noel and Claude were sitting at the bar drinking...something. While I was sitting at a table with Rena, Ashton, and Leon. We just kept talking about random stuff...and we were running out of topics. Then I remembered that I had some cards with me. I pulled them out from my purse and laid them on the table.  
  
"What are those?" Rena curiously asked.  
  
I grinned."It's a card game. I got it as a present a while back. It's called Elemental. It's like a rock-paper-scissors game. Each person draws 6 cards. One person goes first, and it goes clockwise in turns. You want to put down all your cards first. Whoever does that wins. The one who wins five rounds, wins the whole game. Now how the game works...If there is you have to beat the the card on the table. If you can't, then you have to draw cards until you can. Oh...and if a certain element card is down...you can play and Add Card card. These cards have the element on the back and have a picture of two cards on the front. So if you have the Fire Add Card card, and then card on the table is fire, then you can play it. Then the player after you must draw two cards. Here are the cards: Water beats Fire, Fire beats Ice, Ice beats Wind, Wind beats Earth, Earth beats Lightning, and Lightning beats Water. A Holy Card can beat any card on the table. It also lets you add another of your own card on top. Ready, everyone?"  
  
"Yea...sounds simple...," Ashton said, giving me a strange look.  
  
Leon shook his head. "I shouldn't waste my time on silly games like this."  
  
Rena looked at him and winked, "Aww...come on. It'll be fun!"  
  
Leon sighed and said, "Alright...I'll play."  
  
----------  
  
"Yay! I won!" Rena shouted.  
  
Leon said, "Waste of time..."  
  
Ashton nudged him with his elbow and asked, "Then how come you kept screaming when you started to lose?"  
  
Leon just looked at the table and we all laughed.  
  
"That was fun. We should do it again sometime," Rena said.  
  
"Sure," I said.  
  
Then at that moment we heard a buzz come from the Com-Box. It was Precis. "Everyone get ready for a rough ride. We're gonna ride through the planet's atmosphere!"   
  
We all looked around at each other as the ship started to rock. It then started to shake violently and we all fell off our chairs.   
  
"Ugh...this isn't very comfortable...," I exclaimed.   
  
After a while the rocking stopped. We then got up and heard another buzz. "Everyone...we're gonna crash land soon...We didn't make it through the atmosphere too well...So one of our engines have failed. So get ready!" She yelled.  
  
We then sighed and got to the wall and held on tightly for the impact. After a few suspenseful moments, we hit the ground. Everything was flying around in the lounge.   
  
"Ahhh! This is suicide!" I heard Leon yell.  
  
After a few more seconds of violent shaking it all stopped. We all slowly walked up and went to the elevator. Thank goodness it still worked! We went down to the bridge and saw Precis, Ernest and Opera slowly rising to their feet. "Are you all alright?" Precis asked, her voice shaking.  
  
"Yes...everyone is fine...," Claude answered.   
  
"I wonder what it's like outside...," Noel said.  
  
Dias stepped up to the door and casually said, "We won't know unless we look..."  
  
He opened the door and we all followed. It was so ugly! It was like a waste land. It was dirt everywhere. There were some dead trees here and there. There was also the big ditch created by the ship when it trailed along the ground. At least the sky was still blue.  
  
"Hey! Look over there! It looks like that mountain in the sphere! There's also that strange formation of rocks at the foot of the mountain!" Leon yelled.  
  
"Precis went to look and then jumped with excitement. "Yes! This means that we're at the right place. Lucky! Come on everyone! Let's go!" Precis exclaimed and started to run off with Leon right behind. The rest of us looked around at each other and ran off after the two.  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Whew...yes...the whole ship mechanism probably sounds strange with the scanning and targeting...well whatever. I like it! And for people who don't know...The Elemental card game is based off of Tales of Destiny 2's Whiz. I would've been more detailed with the game if I hadn't been so tired...Should get myself some caffeine...wOOt! Well hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for all the reviews I've gotten! ::Gives cookies to all who has given him reviews:: (Sorry...ran out of milk...)  
  
Edit: Ugh...for some reason the asterisks that were SUPPOSED to show jumps in time...wouldn't show up...Hope the hyphens do... 


	8. The Girl:Noel

Chapter 8-The Girl(Noel)  
  
Everyone ran along the dirt fields, toward the mountain that Precis and Leon had recognized from that picture in the Telesphere. It was so depressing running through here. All the trees looked burnt and there were even black marks on the ground.We neared the mountain and stopped.   
  
"Umm...is there supposed to be anything here?" Chisatop skeptically asked.  
  
Leon walked up to the mountain base and smoothly ran his hand across the rocky surface. He turned around and said, "In the Telesphere we saw an arrow pointing to the base of the mountain..."  
  
Precis then jumped up and shouted, "Wait! Wasn't there some kind of formation of rocks at the bottom? It was like...a doorway made of rocks!"  
  
Leon looked up, grinning. "You're right! Let's circle the base and look for the formation! That should lead us to what the arrow was pointing too!"  
  
We all started walking around the base looking for the formation of rocks. After a few minutes of walking Precis stopped us all and started pointing to the rocks.   
  
"Look! There it is! Now...the thing is...what do we do now?" Precis asked.  
  
Leon walked up to the formation and looked at it. He then jerked his head up and turned to Celine. He then asked, "Sister Celine...would look at this, please?"  
  
"Of course!" Celine said. She walked over to the door and studied it for a while. She then snapped her fingers and turned to me. "Oh Noel, dear. Would you come here for a moment?"  
  
"Sure," I said. I then walked over to the formation to see a rune on the doorway.  
  
"I'm sure you recognize this...don't you?" Celine asked.  
  
I looked closely and then realized what it was. "Ya...it's the Rune of Earth. What about it?"  
  
Celine gave me a sideways glance. "Don't you see? Earth Heraldry most likely is what opens this door!"  
  
I then gave a small laugh and said, "Oh yea...huh...Ok everyone...Stand back!"   
  
Everyone then backed away a few steps. I then put my hands together and started the chant for the Grave spell. When I finished I pushed my hands outward and shouted, "Grave!" Large, sharp rocks shot of from the ground and into the doorway. In a large flash of light, the door was gone.  
  
"Good going Noel!" I heard Rena say.   
  
I turned around and scratched my head. "Aww...it was nothing."  
  
"Oh yes...I'm enjoying the conversation as much as the next guy...but I would like to go in!" Leon shouted. "Now everyone...be careful...and watch out for anything suspicious." With that, we all walked in.  
  
Behind us he hear a loud thud, and turned around to find the rock door back in it's place. Some torches then automatically lighted and revealed a staircase going down. We went down to the stairs and came to a large hallway. As we walked along the path, Dias suddenly stopped us.  
  
"Careful. I hear footsteps from around that corner," Dias said, slowly pulling out his sword.  
  
From around the corner we saw three men running toward us. They were all dressed in brown leather suits. On their heads they wore helmets with a visor over them. They ran up to us and pulled out a large, black stick thing.  
  
"Everyone watch out...those are rifles!" I could hear Claude yelling.  
  
"What are rifles?" Rena had to ask.  
  
"It's like...a weaker version of Opera's Kaleidoscope, but they can be deadly," Claude responded.  
  
Dias let out a small sigh and said,"Then we can take them easily."  
  
Leon stepped in front of Dias and the men instantly pointed their rifles at Leon and said something I could not understand. Leon just looked up at them and said, "We come in peace. We do not mean to harm yo-"  
  
At the moment Leon was hit over the head with a rifle and knocked back. There was an angry gasp among the others. Out of Leon's pocket fell the Telesphere. It rolled over to the men and started working automatically, showing the scenes we had seen earlier. The men the put their rifles down and mumbled quietly to themselves. Two left and went back the way they had came. The other stayed and motioned for us to follow.  
  
"We're not going to do what he says!" an outraged Precis yelled. "He hurt Leon for no reason!"  
  
"I'm fine...," Leon mumbled. "They just weren't sure if we we're enemy or friend. We can trust them." Then Leon collapsed to the floor.   
  
"Leon!" Precis shouted and ran to him. She knelt down to look at him. "You need a lot of rest...Rena can you do something?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Rena said, and walked up to Leon. She put her hands over him and chanted for a while before saying,"Heal!" Light flowed from Rena's hands into Leon's body.   
  
Leon shook his head for a while and then looked up. He then smiled and said, "Thanks Sister Rena."  
  
Rena giggled. "Oh it was nothing."  
  
"Now...I think we should follow this gentleman here. I'm sure since the saw the Telesphere they don't think we're enemies. Trust me." With that, Leon the nodded to the man and started following him through the tunnel. We all looked at each other and just shook are heads. We all went after Leon.   
  
----------  
  
After a few minutes of tunnel walking, we came to an elevator shaft. The man pressed a button and opened the door. We all then crowded inside.  
  
"Wow...this is comfortable," Ashton moaned.  
  
We rode down the shaft holding on for dear life, because every once in a while the elevator would give a wicked jolt downward. After we landed the doors opened revealing to us a large cavern. There were many tents set up around the cavern. Many people in the same suits as the men who came to us were walking around. The man who had guided us then stood up straight and saluted someone. When I looked around him I saw that it was the lady from the Telesphere. She no longer had her hair down or wearing a robe. She had her hair up in a bun and was wearing a suit the same as the others. She then snapped her fingers and a man came up with a box. The lady opened the box and told us to come over. Inside were black bracelets with blinking red lights. She then grabbed Claude and pulled him over.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Claude frantically asked. He was soon answered. The lady grabbed a bracelet and put it on his left wrist. She then pointed at us and told him something. Then Claude turned to us and said, "Umm...this lady told me to tell you to put one of these bracelets on your wrists."  
  
Everyone started murmuring. Then Rena asked, "Claude...you actually understood her?"  
  
Claude scratched his head and said, "I guess these bracelets let us undertsand what these people are saying."  
  
"Well then...everyone...put on a bracelet!" Leon order and headed over to put on a bracelet. We all then followed him and put the bracelets on our wrists.  
  
----------  
  
We were all sitting in...what I'm guessing is...the conference room. Her name was Zelia Phorica. The planet that we were on is called Yellepo. She was telling us of how this planet came to be what it was.  
  
"This planet used to be lush with vegetation! It was beautiful wherever you went. Clean air, nice people...no worries in this world...but then that wretched Monster Generator had to be built..."Zelia...seeing everyone's questioning looks responded, "Monster Generators are the same as the name implies. It is a factory that generates monsters. We weren't expecting the attack when it first came...this planet the became what it is because of that...The factory is still there. We have a camp hidden close to it to stop any monster attacks...but we won't hold out for long. That is why I sent out the Telesphere to see if anyone could help, but monster spies found out about this and went out to destroy the Telespheres. We are glad that you are here...now you can help us by reaching the core of the factory."  
  
"Umm...why would you need us?" I asked.  
  
Zelia then looked over at me with her piercing green eyes, which sent a shiver down my spine. "Noel isn't it? We are strong...but not strong enough...As you may know already...The Yellepians are of Earth Heraldry...the monsters of the plant are of Water Heraldry...we are weak to Water. We are barely able to defend ourselves with our weapons...So we sent out the call for help to see if we could reach someone with different abilites...You are those people."  
  
"Umm...Ms. Zelia...You said that you wanted our help to get to the factory core...Shouldn't we destroy it?" Leon asked.  
  
Zelia then looked over at Leon and responded, "No one can truly destroy the factories because they are powered by Spirit Stones. Remove the Spirit Stone and the factory stops working. Only one person can do that."  
  
Celine then cocked her head to the side and asked, "Where are we going to find this one person to remove the Spirit Stone? The universe is huge...What is our chance of find him?"  
  
Zelia let out a small laugh. "Luckily we already have her...She is too weak to go off on her own. So we need you to go with her. So...will you help us?"  
  
Rena nodded and said, "Of course we will! You are suffering and we must stop it!"  
  
Thanks for discussing the proposition with t,"he whole group, Rena...," Dias sarcastically said.  
  
"Hehehe..." Rena giggled. "But you know you were all gonna say yes!"  
  
We all just sighed and then looked up when Zelia cleared her throat. "Well...I'm glad that you will help! Well...you must bathe, feast, and rest before you leave...but I'm sure you would like to meet the girl who can destroy the generators, no?"  
  
We all looked at each other and nodded. Zelia stood up and we followed her into a tunnel.  
  
----------  
  
When we arrived at the end of the tunnel, Zelia knocked on the door. A soft voice came through. She then opened the door and moved out of the way so we could pass. We all moved in and saw the girl. She was a beautiful, young girl who had long pink hair and was wearing a long silver gown, with golden trimmings. She smiled warmly at us and said, "Hello." 


End file.
